The University of Hawaii is a minority serving institution, specifically Asian/Pacific Islanders. The mission is Leadership, Excellence, Innovation, and our Vision in part states that Manoa strives for excellence in teaching, research and public service. The University's core commitments are Research, Educational Effectiveness, Social Justice, Place, Economic Development, Culture, Society and the Arts, and Technology: The School of Nursing and Dental Hygiene's Strategic Plan, likewise speak to the same six core commitments. The mandate for faculty to increase their research productivity is clear. The EARDA Office of Research Development (ORD) will partner with the existing Office of Sponsored Research to enhance faculty research in the biomedical and behavioral sciences thought support of pilot projects, workshops, seminars, and a mentoring/collaborative program. Students will be included in the pilot projects. The specific aims are to: 1) enhance faculty opportunities to conduct biomedical and behavioral research and engage in research training; 2) increase the Extramural Associate's (EA) knowledge of the NIH and related agencies' research and research training funding opportunities; 3) develop skills in the fundamentals of preparing research grant applications, research contract applications, training grant and fellowship applications; 4) aid EA-eligible institutions, including a selected group of community colleges, in developing collaborative and consortium arrangements with other academic institutions for the purpose of promoting biomedical and behavioral research; 5) assist the EA in increasing student participation in research; and 6) assist the EA in effectively guiding students toward careers in science and research. The EA nominee, Jillian Inouye, Professor of Nursing has been with the institution since 1989. She is presently Director of the Office of Research and Extramural Programming at the School of Nursing and Dental Hygiene in addition to directing the Online PhD Program. She is a leader in the area of minority health, has received awards for mentoring and research and serves as a leadership role in several local and national organizations. Relevance: This initiative will enhance biomedical and behavioral training and research for faculty and students. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]